An Unexpected Birthday
by Pakari Yacer
Summary: The day he's feared has arrived. It's Dipper's 16th birthday, and one of the last days of summer. Just as everything is going smoothly for Mabel, it seems that fate itself has conspired to keep Dipper's friends from being able to make it... But then again, when has fate ever stood a chance in Gravity Falls? A birthday story one-shot request. Bewarb, some shipping herein. :)


_A one-shot request! I am unfamiliar with writing requests and one-shots XD, but the idea given was just so cute and fun I had to go with it! Hope you enjoy it_  
 _(it does not take place in my headcanon timeline for Aftershadows. Or at least, not every detail)  
_  
...

Dipper was uneasy. He stood and began to pace, chewing on the collar of his shirt. He hadn't done it for almost two years, but this… well.

A kid only had his 16th birthday once.

Dipper looked down at his now-gangly frame. He had grown quite a lot, and still was, but he still didn't feel any bigger. This next year he would be a senior in high school, ahead of his age. He would graduate, then go to college soon after. That would make this his last summer. The last summer! Dipper shivered. Where was Mabel when you needed her?

A thumping came down the stairs of the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan reached the bottom of the stairs and teetered dangerously, arms full of boxes. "Hey, kid! A little help?"

"Oh, yeah!" Dipper rushed over and steadied the larger man, then taking the topmost box.

His grunkle huffed in satisfaction, smiling over the remaining boxes. "Thanks! Take that out to the car, will ya? And careful, those are genuine faux-ceramic dragon teeth."

"Sure thing!" he managed. Dipper hefted the box with a grunt and made his way through the main area of the gift shop. "I didn't know you were still moving stuff, I thought the last trip was yesterday!"

"Eh, Ford found another secret room. He built the darn thing, but somehow this room tacked itself in there."

"Another secret room? What was in it?"

"Oh just some of my old stuff. Apparently, I knew about it at some point, but it got lost up in that screwed-up brain of mine."

"Makes sense." Dipper dropped his box in the trunk with a grunt, then turned to help take more from his Grunkle.

"Yeah, even after turning the thing into a giant robot we _still_ don't know everything about the place, can you believe it?"

Dipper considered the question seriously. "Yes."

Stan laughed at that, clapping Dipper on the back. He seemed surprised when Dipper wasn't tossed forward several feet. "Boy, you've really grown."

Dipper smiled wryly, "and _you've_ been saying that all summer."

"This is true, but it doesn't make it any less true for saying it." They stood there for a moment, and Dipper let himself lean against the old car, hands delving into his pockets. Stan noticed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Kid, I've known you for too long, something's wrong." Dipper sighed and straightened, and they walked together back to the Shack, the shadows of the setting sun dappling the ground

"I'm just nervous, is all. About life, about the future-"

Stan waved his words away. "Don't worry yourself about stuff like that. Not right now, anyway. It's your birthday, kid, you're not allowed to worry about the future! What's it done to you? Nothing yet. Enjoy now, because that's what's happening. You get me?"

Dipper paused, eyes widening. "Grunkle Stan… that was… actually good advice."

Stan shrugged. "It happens occasionally. So what else is bugging you? Gotta have something I can help with. Is it about your friends?"

"Well, that's part of it, I mean, Wendy might be able to come, but she's not sure when the plane will be landing, and Soos and Melody just got back, I don't want to inconvenience them right after having baby Stan, and I have no idea what the others are up to…"

Grunkle Stan nodded sagely, and together they walked back inside. "Is that _everybody_ you're worried about?" there was a subtle intonation, which Dipper knew was quite an effort for his grunkle. He reddened slightly.

"Ok, and Pacifica, too. Well, she really wanted to come, she actually called and we talked about it, but she's not sure either… I dunno," he flopped on the chair behind the cash register, and Stan leaned against it.

"Yeah, she really brings the party, that girl. I'll never forget last year. First time I've been beaten in poker in years."

"Waddles beat you, grunkle Stan," Dipper reminded him, and Stan scowled good-naturedly.

"Only cuz Mabel was helping him. And you have no room to say anything, both Mabel _and_ Pacifica cleaned your house."

Dipper grinned and rubbed the back of his head ruefully. Pacifica _had_ given it all right back after, and a little more… "But it just seems things really came together to keep everyone from coming, I guess." He straightened in annoyance. "And same goes for Mabel! They're her friends too."

"Did somebody say Mabel!?" A flash of color shot across the room, and Dipper barely had time to flinch before his sister's arms were wrapped around him. "Happy birthday, brother!"

"Mabel, that's the twenty-fifth time you've said it today… aw, ok, thank you." He hugged her in return. "Happy birthday to you too."

She wiggled away and beamed at him. "I'm so excited! We're gonna be six-freaking-teen!" Her smile was contagious, and Dipper found himself joining her, however weak it was.

"Yeah, crazy, isn't it. How's the party plans coming along?"

"Oh, just as I dreamed they would!" She spun on her toes, hair streaming from her like a glittery wave. "The dolphins arrived just on schedule, Candy's team is almost done with decorating the boat, and Grenda and Marius flew into Portland twenty minutes ago! Ah! I'm so excited!"

"Dophins?" Stan queried, eyebrows drawing together.

"Yeah, freshwater dolphins! Marius is letting us borrow them." Mabel stated enthusiastically, then turned back to Dipper.

"Yeah, Mabel, that's really awesome." Mabel noticed Dipper's flagging attempt at summoning enthusiasm.

"What's wrong, Dipper?" He took a deep breath, but she beat him to it, tilting her head. "Are you sure you still want to have separate parties this year?" She reached up and touched his face. "You know you're totally welcome to come to my party, right?"

"Yeah, thanks sis…"

Mabel lowered her hand, expression sobering. "You're worried nobody's going to come, aren't you."

He nodded, feeling embarrassed. "It's just… yeah."

"I'm sure it will work out just fine, you'll see…" Mabel drew closer and held her brother, and he returned the embrace. Whatever happened, Dipper supposed, he always had his sister. And she would always be enough.

Another set of thumping came down the stairs, then a panicked shout. They all flinched as a muffled crash echoed through the shack. A groan issued forth, followed by a "I'm all right! It's all right!"

"Grunkle Ford, do you need help?" Mabel called, pulling away from Dipper.

"I'll be fine!" All assembled rolled their eyes.

Grunkle Stan looked out the small window and squinted. "Hey, what's up with the giant truck?" Dipper left his seat and followed Mabel to the other window, and they peered out into the wide plain parking area. There was indeed a very large truck, and it had started a multi-point turn so that its end pointed towards the Mystery Shack. It was black, sleek and unmarked, and the rumble of the massive engine shook the leaves.

Stan narrowed his eyes, and reached behind the counter suspiciously. "That better not be the Feds again. We've beaten them enough times by now that they should know not to mess with the Pines!"

"Grunkle Stan…" Mabel cajoled, and Dipper reached for the door. He exited carefully, Mabel following curiously, while grunkle Stan reluctantly set down the shotgun. The truck's backup beeper began to sound, and Dipper realized just how big it was as it approached slowly.

"What do you think it is, Mabel?"

She squinted. "Can't be the dolphins, I told them to drop them off at the lake… Soos said he bought a new truck..?"

"I didn't give him _that_ much money when he inherited this place," Stan stated. "Look at those shocks, that thing could drive through an earthquake and be just fine!" They all paused as it came to a stop less than 20 feet from the entrance of the Shack. The back door began to open. A large crate was revealed, and a sophisticated loading dock began to lower it to the ground. It was Dipper's turn to squint. "For… Dipper?"

Mabel's eyes brightened and a smile lit up her face. "Someone sent you a crate! How thoughtful of them!"

"I think there's something inside the crate, Mabel…" Dipper hesitated. Nothing could be seen in the darker depths of the long trailer, but after his years of looking into shadows, he knew something was there.

"Well, go on, kid, take a closer look," Stan gently pushed him forward, and Dipper stumbled slightly, still in observation mode. He took a cautious step, then another. His eyes narrowed as they found a small maker's mark on the side of the crate.

"Manufactured… in Gravity Falls... for... gah i can't read it."

Suddenly Mabel perked up, eyes darting as she sniffed the air furiously. His sister's brow furrowed as her eyes narrowed, and both Dipper and Stan looked to her, recognizing the signs. Instinctively they held their breath.

She opened her mouth and spoke slowly. The simple words were defining in their power and simplicity. "Frosting. With sprinkles."

Dipper barely had time to step back before the crate split open with a flash of sudden light and sound, the sides of the tall wooden crate tossed to the ground while the top was sent on a journey into the stratosphere. Dipper stumbled back, then blinked, his eyes obviously deceiving him.

"What in the name of all that is holy, what is that…?"  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" Mabel shouted, eyes shining and drool forming. "It's a piece of heaven!"

Dipper blinked again. But the strange vision did not disappear. Where the crate had once stood was a five-tier, six-foot tall, blue and white-

"BIRTHDAY CAKE! I knew it!" proclaimed Mabel with a tone bordering on a squeal.

The monolithic cake was bedecked in loads of blue frosting, spread perfectly on the white surface, which reflected the sunlight onto each of them to coat everything in a sheen of sugary goodness. And the smell… Dipper had expected the too-sweet aroma of store frosting, but it wasn't. It was genuine, sweet but not too much, reminding him of all previous birthdays, his mother's icing, dad's barbeque, and Mabel's enthusiastic shouts.

"I can feel a sugar rush coming on just by being in its presence!" came the cry. Well, those were actually here, Dipper amended, but still! The topmost layer was decorated in blue pine trees, and on the top were arranged 16 candles, the tallest in the center gloriously large for a birthday candle.

He exchanged a glance with Mabel, and she beamed at him. He broke into a nervous smile as well, rubbing the back of his head absently in awe. "Well… I guess this is mine?" he stated, dumbfounded.

"I mean, if you want help, kid, I'm sure I can have a piece or two… before my heart gives out." Stan said, eyes wide, and Mabel playfully punched him several times in the stomach.

"I'll help too!"

"Mabel, I think that's enough sugar to stop your heart as well," Dipper murmured, stepping closer to the monolithic cake, inspecting it carefully.

"Pssh, you're talking to the girl that survived bleventeen bags of Smile Dip and an industrial-size bucket of sprinkles-"

"Mabel, quiet!"

"What? If you want a physical record, I brought my expansive resume of sugary exploits-"

"No, seriously, Mabel, do either of you hear that?" Mabel did so, and the three of them sat silently. The slight fizzling became clear, and Stan's ears perked up. His gaze shot to the topmost layer, where the central candle was quickly shrinking.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN THAT'S A FUSE-"

The cake exploded.

A shockwave of frosting flung itself onto every available surface, throwin Dipper on his rear, and he scuttled back as quickly as possible. His mind was already reviewing possible threats and outcomes as Mabel drew her grappling hook without hesitation (the area around her mouth was already licked clean), and Stan had ripped off a single sleeve before they all got a good look at what was sat in the remnants of its container.

A girl stood there, spotless and pristine, wearing a light blue dress that emphasized her full figure and perfectly complemented her bright blonde hair. Dipper froze, dumbstruck.

Pacifica Northwest's immaculately painted lips curved upward in a slow smile, placing a hand on her hip deliberately. There was a pause, and Dipper finally regained at least a semblance of control over his tongue. "Oh, hi, Pacifica…"

She gave a small laugh, her bright blue eyes shining in the morning light. "Happy birthday, you adorable nerd." Pacifica raised a hand, and several figures emerged from the back of the large truck and positioned themselves with incredible speed, and then with a wink sent Dipper's way, snapped her fingers.

With a boom, a volley of about twenty mortar-sized fireworks were launched into the sky. Dipper's eyes followed their path, wide-eyed, then took a step backwards as the shockwave of sound and force arrived. Music began to play from ridiculously large speakers hidden in the trailer of the truck, and a veritable army of light effects burst across the still-brightening parking lot of the Mystery Shack.

The wave of sound overrode Mabel's excited cries and Stan's shocked exclamations, but Dipper was too busy picking out the now-familiar shapes manning the variety of sensical astonishments. The red-haired figure of Wendy Corduroy was victoriously setting off row after row of fireworks, heedless of the sparks and tiny wildfires she was causing, and next to her was the large figure of Soos Ramirez, sporting his DJ shades and a giddy smile, manning a mobile keyboard which was being enthusiastically pounded. To the rear Dipper made out the solid figure of his Grunkle Ford, personally directing the arrays of lights and lasers that were occupied filling the growing clouds of smoke with brilliant color.

Soos dropped his beat, and somehow the riot of colors and sounds increased for several moments, filling Dipper's mind with light, then with a gesture from Pacifica, the wonderful chaos ceased.

A single canned "yeh-ya!" came from Soos's keyboard, and a loose firework escaped from Wendy's stifling grasp, detonating with a relatively tame BOOM just above Pacifica's head, eliciting a surprised shriek. She regained her composure, smoothing her now-ash dotted dress, and met Dipper's gaze. She smiled again, and together all of his friends and family, joined by an enthusiastic Mabel (who was rather good at reading such social cues), shouted "Happy Birthday, Dipper!"

A shocked laugh burst from him, and a unrestrained smile spread on his face. Several years before, Dipper would have said that he couldn't believe his eyes, but now, he could. And that made it all the better.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday, kid," Grunkle Stan added, drawing a long-suffering gaze from Pacifica. He responded with wiping the frosting from his face and a gruff, "What? Yeah, I'm late, who cares?" he looked to Dipper. "I wasn't in on this thing, I promise."

"Grunkle Stan, I forgive you," Dipper said, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice, and Mabel joined him until they were laughing full tilt. After recovering, Dipper walked forward and held out a frosting-speckled hand to Pacifica, who daintily took it and let him help her down as the rest of his friends and family surrounded him.

"Thank you, Pacifica…" he said, wishing he could think of more, but she shook her head with that same smile.

She let go of his hand, then shoved him gently away. "We can talk after, tell them first."

Dipper nodded, surprised, but was unable to reply as Soos picked him up and drove the breath from his lungs. "Thanks, Soos," he gasped.

"Anything for my bro, bro." He released Dipper before he suffocated. "And hey, dude, all us Ramirez's are totally coming tonight, don't you worry."

"Even Stan?" Dipper asked hopefully, and Soos nodded.

"I figured the little dude's gotta meet his godfather eventually, so why not tonight?"

A rush of strange pride and anxiety made its way up Dipper's throat but he stifled it. He was a _godfather_! "Thanks man, it really means a lot," Dipper stated emphatically, and Soos tipped his hat before being assaulted by Mabel, armed to the teeth with big eyes and baby-related questions.

"Hey, birthday boy," Wendy flipped singed hair over her shoulder, a wide smile on her face.

"Wendy, that was incredible," Dipper stated, and she shrugged casually, though the smile never faded.

"What can I say, I like explosions." She reached up and ruffled the hat on Dipper's head mischievously. Then she drew him into a hug, which he returned. "You're my best friend. There's _no_ way I was going to miss this," she said softly.

Dipper tightened his hold for a moment before letting her go. "Thanks," he replied, then inwardly slapped himself. Only one string of surprises and he had no words! "I'm… I'm really happy you're my friend too."

Wendy chuckled and pointed behind her, to where Pacifica was waiting. "You'll have to do better than that for her. You know that, right?"

Dipper reddened but nodded. "Yeah… I know..."

"Hey. See ya in there." Wendy punched him lightly and continued to where the others were conversing, making room for Ford to step forward.

The taller man grinned, one hand reaching behind his head nervously. Then Ford held out his arms, and Dipper threw himself into his Grunkle's embrace, forcing him back a step. "Woah there, son, I'm not as young as I used to be…"

Dipper released him, and looked up with a wide smile on his face. "Thank you, so much."

"Don't thank me, it was that young lady's idea, I just got to be a part of it." Ford cocked his head in Pacifica's direction.

"And how were you just now in the house, then in the truck?"

"Oh," Ford stated vaguely, then winked. "Call it the art of distraction."

"The art of pretending to fall down the stairs, you mean? You know that now if you ever actually fall nobody's going to believe you," Dipper added.

Ford reached out and ruffled his hair vigorously. "I'll make do. Maybe I'll convince Mabel to help an old geezer." He glanced behind him. "I'll let you get to more, how to say, pressing thank you's."

Dipper sucked a breath through his teeth. "Wish me luck."

Ford took Dipper's shoulder and met his gaze, dark eyes gleaming. "Good luck, Mason."

Dipper sighed and smiled back. "Thanks, Grunkle Ford." Then he stepped forward.

Pacifica turned to face him, a patient smile on her face. She held out her arm expectantly, and with an "oh", Dipper flung the frosting off his arm as best he could and took it, and they began to walk slowly back to the Shack, where everyone else had already disappeared to.

He took another deep breath, then finally made to say what needed saying, but before he could, Pacifica's hushing finger was at his mouth. Dipper's eyes widened, and he looked to her in confusion as she lowered it. "You don't need to say it, Dipper. I can see it in your eyes." Her arm left his and lowered to take his hand instead. A shiver ran up the limb, making goosebumps form. The good kind. "And you're welcome."

She smiled up at him -somehow he had retained barely an inch on her, but it was close- and Dipper floundered for a moment. "How long have you been planning this?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes (why? Had he said something wrong?), but answered anyway. "About a month."

"So you really didn't have stay in D.C.?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "Well, no, I did… but that's-"

Dipper's eyes widened again, this time in surprise and he cut her off. "Wait, you left _before_ the conference was over? That was super important to you!"

Pacifica huffed. "Dipper, it's ok, I can go next year. This was…" She looked back at him, "...more important."

He stopped walking and faced her. Dipper looked into her bright blue eyes, and they were happy and nervous and tired all at once. She had sacrificed all that, just to do this for him?

"Pacifica, than-"

She shook her head vehemently. "Mason Pines, what did I say about those words?" She looked up at him, eyes narrowed slightly, pinning him in place. Her eyes moved down to their interlocked hands, then back up at his face. With a rush of realization, Dipper Pines understood what he had to do.

He let go of her hand, and drew her into his arms. She was surprised, but recovered quickly, resting her head on his shoulder. "There are a lot of things I don't deserve," Dipper stated, voiced edged. "My family, my friends. This place." She didn't respond, waiting, her breaths moving through him. "I don't deserve you."

She drew back slightly, meeting his eyes. Pacifica reached up and touched his forehead, expression carefully composed. Her fingers traced the lines of his birthmark, then moved down the side of his face tenderly. "Yes, Dipper, you do. You deserve so much more, actually."

He shook his head dumbly, then a movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention. In the window of the Shack, he could see a pair of wide eyes and a pink headband. It was making strange motions with its hands, but Dipper could make out the general idea.

Pacifica was continuing, words coming faster now. "I mean, I'm just a rich girl that's still getting her act together, and you're like, the coolest person I've ever known and-"

Dipper put a finger to her lips. She stopped, surprised, but he had to move quickly before that became miffed. One did not simply interrupt Pacifica Northwest. So he went for it, not caring who was watching, tossing his anxiety behind him.

His lips met hers. Pacifica froze for a bare moment before figuring out what was happening, but then her arms rose to rest on his neck. And then she kissed him back, and with what was left of Dipper's available brainspace he realized just how much better she was at it.

After an amount of time -Dipper had lost track, honestly- they seperated. They were both smiling, he realized, and he had to keep himself from laughing. That might send the wrong impression. He looked down, and realized with horror that he had still been covered in frosting. "Ah… well..."

Pacifica looked down at the frosting smeared all over her, and started to laugh. It was bright, clear, and it lifted his heart. Dipper joined her, and they laughed together.


End file.
